eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte der Eisernen
Geschichte der Eisernen (engl.: History of the Ironborn) ist ein Buch von Erzmaester Haereg über die Geschichte der Eisenmänner von den Eiseninseln. Inhalt Haereg führt die Unterschiede zwischen den Bewohnern der Eiseninseln und denen der anderen Königslande hinsichtlich Sitte, Glaube und Regierung auf die Religion zurück. Weiterhin führt er an, dass es der Mangel an Holz gewesen sei, der die Eisenmänner auf den Pfad des Blutes geführt habe. Nachdem die großen Wälder auf Groß Wiek, Harlau und Orgmont wegen des Bedarfs an Bauholz für die Schiffe verschwunden waren, wandten sich die Eisenmänner den Grünen Landen, dem Festland von Westeros, zu, wo sie all das fanden, was sie auf den Inseln entbehrten. Die meisten Güter wurden durch Plünderungen erlangt, wodurch die Plünderer und ihre Taten laut Haereg sowohl von den Sängern als auch vom gemeinen Volk und den Priestern verherrlicht wurden. Neben Gold und Getreide brachten die Plünderer auch Gefangene heim, die ihren Kerkermeistern als Leibeigene dienen musste. Haereg zufolge konnten sich diejenigen der Gefangenen glücklich schätzen, welche auf dem Feld eingesetzt wurden, da sie oft alt wurden und sogar heiraten und Kinder bekommen durften. Im Gegensatz dazu war die Arbeit in den Minen mit einem kurzen Leben verbunden. Das Buch listet einhundertelf Träger einer Treibholzkrone auf, die als Hohe Könige der Eiseninseln herrschten. Laut Maester Yandel ist diese Liste allerdings unvollständig und voller Widersprüche. Haereg zufolge entstammten achtunddreißig der Hohen Könige aus dem Hause Graueisen, doppelt so viele wie aus jedem anderen Haus. Nur einmal wurde die Entscheidung eines Königsthings im Nachhinein für ungültig erklärt, als nach dem Tod von Urragon III. Graueisen sein ältester Sohn Torgon, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einem Raubzug war, nicht über die anstehende Wahl informiert wurde, da Urragons jüngere Söhne hofften, selber gewählt zu werden. Stattdessen wurde jedoch Urrathon IV. Guthbruder gewählt, welcher seine Rivalen anschließend umbrachte. Als Torgon fast zwei Jahre später auf die Eiseninseln zurückkehrte, erklärte er das Königsthing für ungültig, da er nicht dabei gewesen war, und mit den Priestern und den Lords auf seiner Seite konnte er Urragon stürzen und sich selber krönen lassen. Das letzte Königsthing, auf welchem Urron Rothand alle Rivalen töten ließ und die Königswürde erblich machte, liegt laut Haereg viertausend Jahre zurück. Hierin widerspricht ihm Denestan allerdings, der in seinem Buch "Fragen" der Meinung ist, dass es höchstens 2000 Jahre her sein könne. Haereg vertritt die Auffassung, dass Harras Hoffartt seine Krone entgegen der Geschichten nicht beim Fingertanz gewonnen habe, sondern gewählt worden sei, weil er eine andalische Jungfrau zur Gemahlin genommen hatte, die ihm die Unterstützung ihres Vaters und vieler anderer mächtiger andalischer Lords einbrachte. Haereg schreibt weiterhin, dass die neuen Andalenkönige zunächst versucht hätten, die Besiegten zum Glauben an die Sieben zu zwingen, was die Eisenmänner jedoch verweigerten. Daraufhin ließen die Andalen den Kult des Ertrunkenen Gottes neben dem Glauben der Sieben bestehen. Wie auf dem Festland heirateten die Andalen Frauen und Töchter der Eisenmänner und zeugten Kinder mit ihnen. Dennoch konnte der Glaube an die Sieben selbst in Familien mit andelischem Blut nie wirklich Fuß fassen, sodass in den meisten Häusern der Ertrunkene Gott die vorherrschende Religion war. Haereg schildert ausführlich die vielen Umsturzversuche gegen die Könige aus dem Hause Hoffartt, welche von den Priestern des Ertrunkenen Gottes als gottlose Thronräuber verurteilt wurden. Während sich Erzmaester Hake der Meinung der heiligen Männer anschließt, ist Haereg ganz anderer Meinung. Ihm zufolge bestand das wahre Verbrechen der Hoffartts nicht in Dämonenverehrung oder Unfrömmigkeit, sondern in der Toleranz, die sie dem Glauben an die Sieben entgegenbrachten, welcher unter ihrer Herrschaft zum ersten Mal auf die Eiseninseln gelangte. Die Könige gewährten Septonen Schutz und erlaubten den Bau von Septen. Horgan Hoffartt gab die Erlaubnis zum Bau einer Septe auf Alt Wiek, wo früher die Königsthings stattgefunden hatten. Daraufhin erhob sich, angespornt von den Priestern, die ganze Insel in einer blutigen Rebellion, in deren Verlauf die Septe niedergebrannt und der Septon in Stücke gerissen wurde, während man die Gläubigen ins Meer warf und ertränkte, damit sie zum wahren Glauben zurückfänden. Erst danach, meint Haereg, habe Horgan damit begonnen, Priester niederzumachen. Nachdem König Harmund der Schöne wegen seiner Erlasse gegen die Traditionen der Eisenmänner gestürzt worden war, wurden er und seine Mutter, die Königinwitwe Lelia Lennister, verstümmelt und anschließend sein jüngerer Bruder Hagon gekrönt. Lelia wurde auf einem Schiff nach Lennishort geschickt, woraufhin ihr Neffe, der König vom Stein, zu den Fahnen rief. Nach sieben Jahren wurde Hagon von dem Lennister-Heer unter dem Kommando von Ser Alberich Rallenhall besiegt. Bei der Plünderung von Burg Hoffartt fanden sie im Verließ Harmund den Schönen. Haereg behauptet, dass Ser Alberich überlegte, Harmund wieder als König einzusetzen, doch dieser war blind, gebrochen und durch die lange Gefangenschaft halb verrückt geworden. Alberich gewährte ihm daher die "Gnade des Todes", indem er ihm einen Becher Wein gab, der mit Mohnblumensaft versetzt war. Dann erklärte sich Alberich selbst zum König, sollte aber nach einem halben Jahr in Gefangenschaft geraten und getötet werden. Als nach dem Tod von Lord Dalten Graufreud ein Erbfolgestreit ausbrach, ergriff Lady Johanna Lennister die Gelegenheit, um Rache für all das zu nehmen, was Dalten ihr und ihren Angehörigen angetan hatte. Dazu überzeugte sie Ser Leo Costayn, den Lord Admiral der Weite, ihre Schwertkämpfer auf die Eiseninseln überzusetzen, wo sie gewaltigen Schaden anrichteten. Zwar wurde das Heer größtenteils aufgerieben und nur ein Teil der ausgesandten Schiffe kehrte wieder zurück, aber unter den hochgeborenen Gefangenen befand sich auch ein Salzsohn von Dalten. Lady Johanna ließ ihn kastrieren und machte ihn zum Hofnarren ihren Sohnes. Haereg schreibt dazu: "Er wurde am Ende doch ein richtig guter Narr, doch letzlich war er nicht halb so närrisch wie sein Vater." In dem Buch befindet sich ein vollständiger Bericht über die Herrschaft der Lords aus dem Hause Graufreud. Dazu gehören auch Dagon Graufreud, dessen Langschiffe während der Herrschaft von König Aerys I. Targaryen die Westküsten verheerten, Alten Graufreud, genannt "der Heilige Narr", der jenseits des Letzten Lichts neue Lande erobern wollte, Torwyn Graufreud, der Aegor Strom einen Blutschwur leistete und ihn dann an seine Feinde verriet, und Loron Graufreud, genannt "der Barde", welcher eine tragische Freundschaft mit Desmond Mallister pflegte, einem Ritter aus den Grünen Landen. Gegen Ende von Haeregs Werk stößt man auf Lord Quellon Graufreud, welcher als der weiseste aller Männer auf dem Meersteinstuhl seit den Eroberungskriegen beschrieben wird. Über die Persönlichkeit der Eisenmänner schreibt Haereg: "Man kann einen Eisenmann in Samt und Seide kleiden, ihn lesen und schreiben lernen und ihn in Ritterlichkeit, Höflichkeit und den Mysterien des Glaubens unterweisen, doch wenn man ihm in die Augen blickt, sieht man dort immer noch das Meer: kalt und grau und grausam." Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher und Schriften Kategorie:Kultur der Eisenmänner